Legend of the Lost Tribe
Legend of the Lost Tribe ' is the second Robbie The Reindeer film. It was first brodcast on CBS in the US on 13th December 2002 and in the UK on 25th December 2002. on BBC1. It's about Robbie and the other reindeer running Santa Claus's bankrupt holiday resort. But things changed when Blitzen returns. Sypnosis Robbie is on a quest to discover a lost tribe of Viking warriors - facing deadly traps, dastardly foes and an angry girlfriend along the way. Plot The film set three years after Hooves of Fire where the reindeer have set up a travel business called North Pole Holidays where Robbie is showing a group of animal tourists around Coldchester. When one of the tourists falls over a cliff Robbie comes to his rescue but falls off the cliff in the process but he is rescued by a viking who then flees before Robbie can thank him. Robbie returns to Reindeer Lodge which is being used as the resorts office were Donner tells him that she had to refund the tourists he left on the cliff. Robbie begins to tell her about the viking but she replies that Vikings haven't existed for hundreds of years. Prancer arrives and says that somethings going on outside. This is revealed to be two tourists: a kangaroo and koala who are complaining about the state of the chalets (which Robbie built poorly) and the fact that there's no snow to ski in and end up being refunded by Donner. That night, Robbie, Donner, Prancer and Tapir are forced to share a bath due to not being able to afford water. But when Donner mentions Blitzen, Tapir starts to panic, but is calmed down by Robbie who says that Blitzen is locked away and won't be out for a long time. However, the next day, Blitzen is released from prison for good behavior and comes to the cabin and convices the reindeer that he has changed his ways and wants to help them make their holiday resort into a luxury hotel. But he soon shows his true colours when he traps the reindeer in the hotel and tells them that he is going to show them the meaning of suffering and says that they've built not a hotel but the start of his attraction ''"Blitzen's Reindeer World". Robbie, Donner and Prancer are able to escape and go to find help. Blitzen sends his master of disguise rabbit helper Long Eared Jack to get them back. Jack is able to capture Donner and Prancer. Robbie then finds a tribe of vikings all named Magnus. He manages to convice them to help him but is then captured by Jack. Back home Blitzen uses special remote control hats to turn the reindeer into robots whilst Robbie is tied over blades. The vikings arrive in time to rescue Robbie who then leaves to save the other reindeer and goes after Blitzen. Prancer battles Jack and pulls of all of his mask and sees that Jack is a robot controlled by a hamster called Carlos. As Robbie and Blitzen battle, Donner arrives and tells Robbie that he shouldn't take her for granted. Annoyed that he and Robbie can't have a decent fight because of the couple's heart-to-heart, Blitzen tells Donner that Robbie does love her, it's just he forget himself sometimes because he's an idiot. He tells Robbie that he should make an effort to listen to Donner and let her know that he needs her, like asking her to marry him. However just as Robbie proposes, Blitzen attempts to attack him. Donner (having accepted Robbie's proposal), declares that no one does that to her fiance, before punching Blitzen so hard, he is sent flying out of the cart and back to jail along with Carlos and his rabbit thugs. The film ends with Robbie and Donner attending a disco for the tourists in the building used for Blitzen's Reindeer World. During the end credits, the cast are seen recording their lines. Cast Ardal O'Hanlon as Robbie (UK), Rudolph's son and Donner's boyfriend. At the end of the film, he becomes Donner's fiancé. Ben Stiller as Robbie (US) Jane Horrocks as Donner (UK), Robbie's girlfriend and later fiancée. and Arctic Fox (UK), a tourist Robbie shows around the mountains Britney Spears as Donner (US) Paul Whitehouse as Prancer (UK), a member of the sleigh team and a friend of Robbie's, and Yak (UK and US), a tourist Robbie shows around the mountains Brad Garrett as Prancer (US) Viking 3 (US) Harry Enfield as Old Jingle (UK), an elderly reindeer who trained Robbie for the Reindeer Games and becomes his friend. In this film, he reveals that when he was younger, he trimed Viking beards. Jerry Stiller as Old Jingle (US) Steve Coogan as Blitzen (UK), The former Captain of the sleigh team who turns the reindeer into robots for his attraction '''Blitzen's Reindeer World as revenge for not getting him out of prison. At the end of the film, he is once again put in prison. Hugh Grant as Blitzen (US) Sean Hughes as Tapir (UK), A member of the sleigh team Jeff Goldblum as Long Eared Jack (UK and US), A master of disguise rabbit who helps Blitzen with his vengence on the reindeer. At the end of the film, it is revealed that Jack is a robot controlled by a criminal hamster named Carlos. Alistair McGowen as Carlos, A criminal hamster who is the controller of Long Eared Jack, Des Yeti and Alan Snowman (UK), Kangaroo (UK and US), a tourist Reece Shearsmith as Head Viking/Viking 1 (UK) Steve Pemberton as Little Magnus/Viking 2 (UK) Jim Belushi as Tapir (US) and Little Magnus/Viking 2 (US) Mark Gatiss as Viking 3 (UK) Jeremy Dyson as Viking 4 (UK) Rob Paulsen as Viking 4 (US) Rob Brydon as Prison Guard (UK), A polar bear who works at the prison Blitzen is in. He originally let Blitzen out for good behaviour but eventually ended up putting him back in along with Carlos and the Rabbit Thugs at the end of the film. James Woods as Prison Guard (US) and Head Viking (US) Dick Enberg as Des Yeti (US) Ricky Gervais as Penguin (UK and US) Dan Dierdorf as Alan Snowman (US) Grey DeLisle as Arctic Fox (US) Natalie Imbruglia as Koala (UK) Leah Remini as Koala (US) Trivia * This film appears to be set in real times as it is said that Blitzen was in prison for three years and this film was released in 2002 three years after Hooves Of Fire which came out in 1999. *According to the date on The Penguin's video camera, the start of the film takes place on 25th December 2002, the exact day the film was broadcast. *Head Elf makes a non-speaking cameo appearance in this film attending the opening of Blitzen's Reindeer World. *The scene when Robbie leaps over the chasm with two ice picks to try and get to the other side to escape Long Eared Jack, is a reference to the 2000 film, Vertical Limit. *The scene where Robbie chases Blitzen into the forest is a slight reference to the Star Wars film Return of the Jedi. *Goof: Old Jingle saws off his only natural antler to use as firewood, but after this scene, it has grown back. Gallery imagelotlt1.jpg|Robbie and Old Jingle imagelotlt.jpg|A newly engaged Robbie and Donner kissing imagelotlt2.jpg|Promo image featuring Robbie and the tourists Category:Robbie the Reindeer films